Akatsuki No Yona: I'm Pregnant
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: One-Shots/Short Stories of Yona telling her Love that she is pregnant! Routes will include: Hak, Ki-Ja, Yun, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Zeno, Soo-Won. Potential Routes: Joo-Doh, Tae-Jun. If you have recommendations, feel free to request through a PM!
1. Chapter 1: Hak

She still hadn't thought of a way to tell him.. Here they were only married for a half a year and still trying to settle into their new life in the new village. Of course they weren't alone. The dragons and Yun lived right next to them in the village.  
This brought comfort to Yona, the fact that they were still a close family. They chose a small village located on the coast.. This made it perfect for her adopted mother, Captain Gigan, to come and visit frequently along with her crew of fishermen,  
who also became like family to her. Yona sat at the table on board Captain Gigan's ship as a wave of nausea hit. She covered her mouth and fought the urge to lose her recent lunch. Captain Gigan smiled at this and placed a cup of hot tea in front  
of the princess.

"It'll help with the nausea.. Can't have you getting sick on my ship." Yona smiled and took a sip of the tea. Taking a deep breath, she let out a soft 'thank you'.

"Have you told him yet?" Her adopted mother asked while sitting back down in a chair. Yona shook her head while watching the steam rise from the cup in her hands.

"No.. I can't figure out how to tell him.. Everything has happened so fast.. We just got married and are still settling down.. I don't know how he'd react knowing he will be a father." Yona softly touched her belly that now had a small hint of a bump  
surfacing beneath her clothes.

"You can't keep him in the dark forever. It's been 3 months since you found out.. It's best to give those stupid idiots time to sort everything out before the kid comes." Captian Gigan's voice was rough, but her face was soft and encouraging. The princess  
smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Captian Gigan. I'll do my best!"

"That's my girl." Her adopted Mother let out a little laugh and began filling her smoking pipe with tobacco. "He will be fine. Might get worried at first, but knowing him, he will be happy."

"I really hope so…" The former princess responded before taking another sip of the calming tea.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Yona made it back to her house. She carefully walked up the pathway and entered into their new home. It was a small yet beautiful home that was already filled with so much love. However, her precious little secrety  
kept the princess from truly enjoying their new home. As she closed the door she breathed out a heavy sigh.

 _I have to tell him eventually…. I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl… He would want a little boy right? Will he be disappointed if it's a girl?_

"What's with that face? Your going to get wrinkles if you keep that up." The sound of her lover came up behind her. Yona turned around to see Hak standing there, his cool calm composure intact.

"H-Hak, your home."

"Yeah. I've actually been home for quite a while… Did you go to see the old lady again?"

"Mm.. She's kind of like a mom to me so I like visiting her."

Upon hearing her words, a soft smile crossed Hak's face. Yona walked past him and into the kitchen area. She breathed in deeply, smelling something delicious in the air. On the table, sat a loaf of freshly baked bread.

"AH! It looks so good! I guess Yun brought this over?" Yona's eyes gleamed causing Hak to laugh.

A teasing look flashed across his face as he leans in closer to Yona. "It does. It seems like that is all you are wanting to eat here lately."

Yona couldn't help but feel herself get defensive.

"I-It is not! I eat lots of things! It's just.. Yun's bread is the best."

 _I'm really craving that bread now… Baby, hold on a minute. Let me finish talking to daddy first please…._

"Yeah, He's' a really good cook. I'm pretty sure that if anything happens to Yun I will starve to death... What a troublesome wife I have. She doesn't even know how to make rice..." Hak let out a sigh before leaning back against the door frame in the  
small kitchen.

"Ehh?! Hak, you are so mean! I do too know how to cook.. some.. I just don't right now.. Besides Yun is always bringing food over to the house.. And everyone always comes over to the house to eat his cooking.. There's really no need for me to cook quite  
yet.. I think it would be better if he still cooks for everyone.. It gives him peace while we are all still settling into this new life." Yona laid her hand on top of the table with a small smile crossing her face. Hak silently walked up behind her  
and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah..this new life." Feeling his breath on her neck still made her body go weak. Hak smiled at her expression as he softly kissed her neck. This made the princess moan slightly, her body becoming warm. Just as she was about to lose it, Hak swooped her  
up in his arms, bridal style, slightly startling her. He started walking towards the bedroom.

"Ah, This husband is going to be crushed under his love's weight. What am I going to do?.. Maybe if she cooked her own food she wouldn't eat as much.. Maybe she'd start training again too.." Hak teased causing Yona to get defensive.

"S-Stop it! I'm not that bad!"

"Sorry, I can't concentrate on what you are saying. It's taking all of my strength to carry you to the bed. Why did you have to eat so much bread? I'm going to tell Yun to stop bringing over food… Maybe then my wife will train with me again." Hak continued  
to tease causing his wife to get upset at his little remarks.

"Excuse me! I can't help it that I'm eating for two, and I can't train right now because it might injure the baby!" Yona blurted out before quickly covering her mouth. Hak stopped immediately beside the bed, still holding his wife in his arms. For what  
felt like an eternity, he stood there emotionless. "Hak.."

"Say.. Say it again." He said, his voice raspy. He looked down at the princess, who looked terrified, but also slightly excited. Yona took a deep breath and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Hak.. We are having a baby." At this the Dark Dragon sucked in a deep breath before carefully setting his love on the bed. He then fell on his knees in front of her and placed his head against her lap. "Hak.. I'm sorry. I know this is so soon, and it  
would have been best to wait. I know you are probably upset and not ready for-"

"I'm not upset... I just... really don't want to wake up now.."

"Wake up?" The princess repeated, confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm still expecting to wake up and all this be a dream.. Our love, our marriage... Our child... It seems too good to be true… I just don't ever want to wake up." At this the princess felt her eyes cloud over with tears. She slowly lifted her husband's  
face to look at her.

"It's not a dream." She said through her tears. "I'm your wife. I love you more than anyone or anything.. And we are going to have a child.. You are going to be a daddy, Hak. You are going to be a father."

At this, Hak leaned up, hugging his wife's waist. She hugged him tightly, tears now streaming down her face. After a few minutes, the dark dragon pulled away and looked at her tummy. She smiled at him, taking one of his big hands and placing it on her  
stomach. He was hesitant at first, unsure and clumsy, not wanting to put too much pressure on her stomach in fear of hurting their child.

"Do you feel this warmth?" He heard Yona say as she looked down at her tummy. "This is your Father's warmth. He can be rough and always teases everyone, but he's also gentle and kind and will always protect you….."

Hak slightly rubbed her tummy as a happy loving smile adorned his face. He then stood up and laid Yona down on their bed before laying down next to her and cradling her body in his arms.

"How long have you known?" He asked, rubbing her tummy.

"Three months."

"Three months? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was calm and gentle, not upset or angry like how she had feared he would be.

"I didn't want you to worry... Everything has happened so fast, and we are just starting our new life.. I didn't want you to be upset." Yona admitted. Hak leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"How could I be? This is a dream that I never thought was possible... I'm really.. Really happy." The dark dragon responded as he turned his attention to his hand on Yona's tummy. "I guess I have two to protect now... I'm going to be busy keeping up with  
the both of you."

"Well Excu-" Yona was cut off by the sweetest, fullest kiss.

"But... I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yona nodded, tears once again falling from her face. Hak laughed a little and kissed them away.

"You are still such a cry baby." Hak said lovingly while pulling her close to him.

"Hello? Is anyone home? I brought dinner... and the dragons." Yun's voice called out from the front door. Hak sat up and helped Yona up off of the bed.

"Have you told the others?" The Dark Dragon asked to which Yona shook her head no.

"Well, I guess we have some good news to tell them." Her husband said as both of them walked hand-in-hand towards the front door.

...

 **Chapter 1 is finished! Figured I would start off with the Hak route! If you want to find out what happens next in this short story, let me know! I might add an extra Hak chapter later on! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ki-Ja

She was a little nervous, but super excited. Today was the big day, the day she tells him that he will be a father. She could already imagine him ecstatic with tear-filled eyes. After all, this is all that the White Dragon ever talked about since their wedding night.. _Wedding night_ … Yona blushed as she fought away the memories of that night. His pale skin, the sound of his raspy breath, the way he called her name and kissed her so tenderly….

 _Ah… Don't think about those things…._

Yona silently scolded herself as she finished putting on the kimono that Ki-Ja always loved to see her wear. She then rubbed her, temporarily, flat tummy.

 _Daddy is going to be so happy to hear about you, my little one._

The princess let out a little giggle as she rushed into the kitchen and prepared some tea and poured it in the cups.

'There... This should do it. Now he will not insist on pouring the tea when he gets home.' The princess thought as she heard the door open. The next moment her husband was hand-in-hand with her, a look of utter happiness on his face.

"Welcome home Ki-Ja." Yona greeted with a glowing smile. The white dragon returned the smile and softly caressed the side of her face with his human hand.

"I am glad to be home. I missed seeing your beautiful face…. How was your day? Are you feeling okay? You looked a little pale this morning.. I was worried to leave you." He said while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. I was feeling a little nauseas this morning, but it's nothing to be concerned about." At this, his face grew concerned.

"You were nauseas? I should go get Yoon to make sure you are okay.. I will also take off time from my duties in order to take care of you."

"No.. No.. Honestly, I'm perfectly fine. There is no need to take off for me. Your people need you, don't they? You are their hero here in this tribe…Please sit down. I made you some tea." His wife responded while pointing to the table. Ki-Ja stared at her for a moment, but then nodded and followed her to the table. He pulled out her chair for his sweet wife to sit before taking a seat himself. They were both quiet as he took a sip of the tea.

"It's delicious. Thank you." He said while breathing in the sweet aroma.

"I'm glad... How was your day today? Were there any troubles in the tribe?"

"No, everything seems to be fine so far. They are just happy that we are back here in the village…. They are also always talking to me about our marriage." Ki-Ja's face flushed with happiness.

"Ki-Ja.."

"Yes?"

"T-there's something I want to tell you.." Yona felt her heart beat begin to race. This was the moment that she has been waiting for.

"What is it?" Ki-Ja asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"You know how you are always talking about starting a family?" The White Dragon nodded before Yona continued. "Well.. It looks like we are going to be starting one of our own."

Ki-Ja's eyes widened and he practically jumped up from his chair.

"You- you mean-"

"Yes.. Congratulations Ki-Ja! You are going to be a father! We are going to have a baby!" In an instant Ki-Ja raced over and pulled Yona into a tight embrace. He was shaking with excitement.

"We are going to have a child... Our child." Ki-Ja choked out as tears of happiness fell from his face. Yona teared up as well as she held him close. After a few minutes, the white dragon pulled away from his wife and looked excitedly into her eyes.

"We have to tell everyone. Baba will be so happy to hear the news. Come on. Let's go." He said while pulling her hand.

"N-now?"

"Yes, I can't wait a moment longer!" The princess let out a soft giggle as she followed behind the ecstatic father-to-be in his quest to tell the whole village and world the exciting news.

 **Here is the next chapter/route of the I'm Pregnant series! I hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jae-Ha

**Jae-Ha, I'm pregnant.**

 _There comes a time... in everyone's life when you are at a loss for words... This... This is my moment_.

Yona knelt down on the ground of the clinic. Her face frozen in a shock of panic. It was true... her suspicions were true...

"Miss... are you okay?" One of the healers asked as they gently placed their hand on her shoulder.

"How am I going to tell him?"

"Now now... I'm sure your husband will come around. It might take him a little while..."

"He's not my husband..." Yona responded causing the ladies to become quiet.

"Well, then he will be soon enough." One of them said with a small smile. It was clear that things such as pregnancy without marriage were common in Awa, especially during her father's reign. Under normal circumstances, the girl would marry the man who was to be her child's father, but in this circumstance.

 _'He's not one to want to settle down..._ ' The young woman thought to be self as she fought to regain some of her composure. Slowly standing, Yona turns towards the healers and bows to them.

"Thank you for seeing me." The red haired princess thanked before swiftly exiting the clinic.  
 _  
'What am I going to do? How could I have let this happen? I should have been more careful...'_ Regretful thoughts swirled around her mind as she walked towards the port. This all started around eight weeks ago, Yona and Jae-Ha had decided to spend a little while back in Awa with Gigan and the other fisherman. In a way, both of them felt homesick. It was on this vacation that the two of them gave into the temptation. Yona gave away her virginity in the heat of passion and now... she's expecting his child. They hadn't don't anything since that night. As a matter of fact, he acted as if that night didn't happen. Taking this as a sign of regret, Yona hadn't mentioned anything that occurred that night either. Instead, she just went about her days like usual… That was until her cycle was late… and nausea began to take root in her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Yona sighed before hearing the familiar whooshing sound coming from behind her.

"Good morning Yona-chan." His cheerful voice sounded like a ghost's in Yona's mind causing her to stiffen unconsciously. "Gi-Gan told me that you left first thing this morning. You shouldn't have left without me…. It's still not completely safe here in Awa, you know."

"J-Jae-Ha!" Yona yelped causing onlookers to stare over at them.

"What kind of greeting is that Yona dear?" He responded, a somewhat forced smile on his face.

"Ah... sorry." The princess responds as she unconsciously turns away from the green dragon.

 _I can't hardly look at him right now…_

Jae-Ha is silent a moment as he stares at the young woman before him.

"... Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale..." When hearing his question, Yona looks up and meets his eyes. "Your eyes are watery too... Have you been crying?"

Upon hearing this the princess quickly turns away attempting to hide her swelling emotions. Every second that passed felt like an eternity as she fought to keep her composure in front of him.

"... Is it... because of that night?" Jae-Ha's tone was somewhat self-depreciating.

"No! No... It's not that..."

"Then what is it? You aren't the type of person to just cry over anything." His concern felt like a knife stabbing into her heart. She didn't turn around, in fact she didn't move at all. Her back facing him, she asked the nerve-wracking question.

"...Jae-Ha... how would you feel if you had a child?"

"...What's with that question?" Yona could instantly hear Jae-Ha's voice stiffen up, his voice betraying his usual calm composure.

"Ah.. don't get the wrong idea... I'm just curious. You've never talked about getting married or having a family before."

"Well.. You know I'm not one to settle down. Children really aren't for me… I jsut wouldn't know what to do with a kid... Plus.. The idea of being confined to something like the title husband or father… It's just not my style."

"I see." It was exactly the answer she expected, still in Yona's heart she hoped for a different response.

"...Yona-chan?"

"Ah.. I just remembered that I forgot to go get sweet dumplings. I wanted to surprise captain Gigan and the crew with them." Yona says while quickly turning on her heels and heading back to the town. "I will see you when I get back."

"But Yona-Chan."

"Distract Gi-Gan for me until I get back!" She calls out, not daring to look back.

 _It's just as I thought... He doesn't want me.. or a child...  
_  
Unable to face her friend and one-time lover, Yona spent the remainder of the day looking around the local shops. Her eyes falling on materials that would be comfortable for a baby... a baby she will raise alone.

 _'I can't take away Jae-Ha's freedom... Not after he just got it back... He risked his life to protect me so many times... It's not fair to him.. so... I will raise this child on my own.'  
_  
This was the decision she came to. A decision she had fought with all day. The Princess let out a hopeless sigh as she picked up a beautiful pink silk ribbon.

 _'I wonder if you are a boy or girl? Will you look like me.. or your father... I hope you look like your father… He is very handsome….. Ahhhhh….How am I going to keep this a secret from him? I could disappear... for 9 months.. then return with a child? That's too apparent. I would need to be away from Jae-Ha for at least two years... I could say that the child is someone elses'… There is no way I could say that!'  
_  
Yona continued wandering aimlessly around the city of Awa. Her mind trapped in the perpetual cycle of how to handle her situation.

 _'I know that I can't face him… If he asks me… I'm worried that I will just tell him everything… I'm feeling so weak right now… I guess I could just run away… Then send a letter to Gi-Gan to let them know I am safe.'_ She thought to herself as she continued walking down the, now seemingly vacant, street.

"Hello Miss. Aren't you beautiful?" Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her by her wrist, yanking Yona from her thoughts.

"Can I help you?" The Princess asked, as she looked up to see a dirty thug smiling down at her. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed the sun had already set.

"Yes, you can. You see.. I'm very lonely. I need some company for tonight." He says pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. I need to get back to my family... so if you could please let me go-" The princess states while trying to pull away only to be shoved up against the wall.

"Of course I'll let you go...After you help me with my... situation." His response is melded together with an evil chuckle.

"Let go! Please let me go!" Yona demanded while trying to escape his grasp. This didn't stop the man as he leaned closer to her face.

 _'This is it... He's going to..!_ " The red haired beauty closed her eyes bracing for the unwanted affection.

"J-Jae-Ha!" She screams out, tears spilling from her eyes. In an instant, the man is thrown into the side of a house and collapses on the street. Standing protectively before her is the man she loves.

"Jae-Ha!"

"What is wrong with you? Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick!" It was obvious that the green dragon had been searching for her for some time as his breathing was labored and sweat glistened under the lamps' lights. He looked aggravated and worried, but most of all relieved. As Yona looked up at the man she had depended on for so long, she loses all of her willpower and runs into his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry Jae-Ha" The young princess cries as she feels her One-Night lover cradle her in his arms.

"Why are you acting like this? What is going on?... Did that night really bother you this much?" His voice sounded self-depreciating and regretful, immediately causing Yona's stomach to twist in agony.

"No!" She responds almost immediately and looks up into his eyes.

"Then why are you avoiding me?! Why did you get yourself in such a dangerous situation? Do you realize how worried I was?" His strained voice returned to the annoyed and confused tone it originally had as he grabbed her shoulders and peered into Yona's eyes. She cast her eyes down to the ground when hearing this. Her voice was hardly audible when she mumbled.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yona... you can tell me anything. I won't run away. So please... tell me.." The princess was silent a moment before looking up at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"... I'm... I'm pregnant Jae ha... I'm going ... to have your baby..." Upon finally confessing her secret, the young girl burst into painful sobs. The green dragon stood there silent. His mind racing as it tried to grasp the reality of the situation.

"You're... going to have... a baby?" His voice was soft, slightly raspy with emotion. His eyes constricting when seeing the shaking young woman nod. Tears glistened and fell like raindrops from her face, making her look even more beautiful.

"I'm so sorry Jae-Ha... If I wouldn't have-" Instantly, Yona found herself in the green dragon's strong arms.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier... I didn't mean it... I must have hurt you and worried you so much. Yona.. I promise.. I will take care of you and our baby." His voice was filled with utmost sincerity causing Yona to cry even harder. He kneels down to the ground, still holding her close, and begins to kiss her head.

"It's okay... you have nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared... I'm just…. so mad at myself."

"Yona-"

" I'm taking away your freedom!... What you told me that night... You have lived your life without hardly any freedom... now... because of me... Because of me..."

"Because of you, I have finally found a reason for living. Yona, you aren't taking my freedom... You have given me a home." Jae-Ha gently stroked one of her tears from her cheek. "Where you are is where I'm home. To be honest, I was ashamed of myself for giving in to myself. I took something precious of yours... I let my feelings get the best of me. I was worried you may come to hate me... so I said those horrible things about not wanting a wife or children... partially to prepare myself to lose you... but... They couldn't be further from the truth…. I'm really happy... I meant what I told you that night... I truly do love you... and I'm so happy... so happy that we will be bringing a child into this world... our child..."

"Jae-Ha..." Yona leapt into his arms crying even more. "I love you... I love you too Jae-Ha..."

Hearing these words escape her mouth caused the green dragon to tear up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We have so much to do before the baby comes... it's going to be a big change." He whispers as he looks up to the sky. "But first, we should just focus on getting back to the ship... We will need to tell Captain and the others the good news."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure they will all be happy." The two future parents smiled at each other.

"….Here hold on tight." Jae-ha immediately picked her up bridal style and jumped into the air. Both of them smiled as they looked up at the crystal clear sky twinkling brightly with stars.

"How beautiful." Yona gasps causing Jae-ha to smile.

"It really is." He says while only looking at Yona.

"When our baby is born. We will have to take them flying up here as well."

"What am I, a horse?" Jae-Ha jokes causing Yona to giggle.

"I love you, Yona." He whispers in her ear only to be surprised with a kiss.

"I love you too, Jae-Ha." The princess smiled brightly as they flew down to the ship.

 _'It's been quite a journey, but it seems like a new journey has just begun.'_ The princess thinks to herself as she takes her lover's hand and walks towards their Captain's quarters.

 **Gahhhhhhhh… This has been, by far, the most difficult one to write in this little series. ;_; Sorry if it is a little choppy… I've been working on it since November… Buuuuuuu…. Anyways… I have an idea of "The night of conception" in my head for them. If you guys would like more of Jae-Ha's story, please let me know. I'm thinking Yun will probably be the next person in this little series to the shock! I'm looking forward to writing his! Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Yun

**I have a question for you readers at the end of this chapter!**

 **~Hellooo… I had to repost this chapter due to, what appeared to be, HTML/coding errors… Thank you HiroKatana for informing me about them! Back in my ATLA Fan-Fic days, I wrote out everything in HTML coding which used to work… Apparently, It does not anymore… And caused everything to glitch. O.O Anyways, Thanks again Harukatana. 3 Youuuuu!~**

Yun, I'm Pregnant.

Yona could feel the horrid feeling of nausea waking her consciousness. She didn't want to get up.. His arms were so warm.. She was so sleepy. Yona cuddled closer as her new husband pulled her tighter into his small yet strong arms. The nausea only became worse. Sitting up the princess focused on her breathing. She was fine a moment ago. Why now?

"Yona... What's wrong?" Yun's raspy voice asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm.. Not feeling too well... I'll be right-" Before she could finish her sentence, her stomach lurched with a horrid warning. Without saying anything more, she raced outside the tent and ended up losing her dinner on the ground.

"Yona! Are you okay?!" Yun inquired as he held her curly red hair out of her face and rubbed her back.  
 _Why did she get sick so quickly like that?_

His young wife took a few shaky breathes before giving him a forced smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

 _Not convincing at all!_

"Liar! You still look horrible!"

"Well.. I just puked so-"

"That's not it! Your complexion is paler than usual. Your trembling. Plus, you just gave me the I-am-not-feeling-well-but-I-don't-want-to-trouble-you smile. Did you not get any relief?" Yun feels her forehead as he asks her questions. "You don't have a fever..."

"S-See.. I told you I'm fine. I just feel a little queasy right now." Yona took his hand in hers and let out a smile. "I probably just need rest."

Yun was silent as he looked at his lover. She didn't look fine at all. This worries him. Here they were, on the outskirts of an unfamiliar town.

 _Who knows what type of illnesses are here... What if she got bitten by a poisoness bug?_  
I  
"Let's go back to bed." The young princess said as she entered into the tent. Yun entered right behind her and lit the single candle in their make-shift home.

"Why are you lighting the candle?" As soon as she asked, she found herself laying on her back.

"Y-Yun, W-What are you doing?!" Yona stammered as her husband began undoing the sash around her waist and loosening her dress. A blush filled her cheeks as she covered her chest. "B-but I-I'm not feeling well.. I don't want you to get sick if we do this..."

Her tone became even more bashful as she saw him lean over her. She closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss.

"Yona, move your arms." Yun ordered causing her to blush even deeper.

"N-No, You have to blow out the candle first... I-I'm too embarrassed." She could hear him sigh as he grabs her wrist.

"Yona!" Yun pins her hands above her head. "I'm trying to assess your body."

"A-A-Assess?!" She stares up at him, her entire face a deep shade of red. Yun looks at her for a moment, curious as to why she was acting this way. However, as soon as he saw her below him, her face flushed, her cleavage peeking through her brazier, he could feel his own cheeks tinting.

"Ah! I wasn't meaning it like that!" Yun jumps off of his wife and runs his hands through his hair. "...S-Sorry... I was thinking maybe you got bit by a bug... So I was looking for markings..."

"Huh?! That's what you are doing?" She couldn't hide her semi-Winey tone.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry Yona... It's not that I don't want to... It's just.. I know you aren't feeling well..." Yun blushed even deeper and looked towards the candle. Even to this day, he looked so innocent. Yona crawled closer to him and placed her hand on his.

"You are so cute, Yun." She teased causing him to get defensive. "But I love you so much."

Yun grabs her hands in his and he kisses them gently.

"I..I love you too Yona."

That night, Yona continued getting sick. All through the next day and the day after that, the cycle continued. By the end of the third day, Yun had exhausted all of his resources..

"What could this be?" He mumbled to himself before an elderly woman walked over to him.

"I noticed you've been looking through all of the medical books around this area.. Is there something you need help with young man?" She asked in a gentle voice. Yun looked over at the older woman before closing the book he was reading.

"My wife is really sick... I can't figure out what is making her ill though.." He responded, his face downcast.

".. Would you mind if I came and looked at her? I've been a healer for many years." The woman asked causing Yun to stare at her.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Please." He responded while bowing. "It won't be much, but I'll compensate you for your time as well."

Yun took her to the outskirts of the town where their tent was set up.

"We are traveling and do not have much money... We live in tents." He explained when she gave him a questioning glance. The elderly woman merely smiled.

"I'm assuming your little wife is in the tent right now?"

"Yes, I told her not to get out of bed... She's just been getting sicker." He answered while pulling back the tent covers. "Yona, I brought someone who might be able to help us... How are you feeling?"

The princess smiled weakly before attempting to sit up.

"No.. Don't force yourself to get up." Her husband told her while gently ushering her to lay back down.

"Hello Mrs. Yona. My name is Minara. I am a healer in this town and am here to examine you. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling fine." The young red head forced a smile as Yun placed a cool rag on her forehead. Minara watched this exchange with trained eyes.

"... Young man.." The elderly woman caught his attention. "Would you please run down to the spring and get fresh water?... She needs fresh water to calm her body."

"Oh... Yeah.. Yeah of course... Yona I will be right back." With those words, Yun left the tent and headed towards the spring, bucket in hand.

"..Okay.. Now that your sweet, protective husband is out, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Minara inquired while bending down and feeling the young girls forehead.

"I feel really sick... I puke but it doesn't seem to relieve it... One small smell or even certain foods make me instantly sick... I'm extremely tired and my... Breasts.. hurt really bad... I don't know what's going on with me.."

"How long has this been happening?" The old woman asked, a small smile on her face.

"A few weeks.." Yona responded softly.

"... I see... You have nothing to worry about. This is extremely common." The elderly woman laughed while giving the princess some water.

"Common?" Yona repeated as she grabbed the cup from the woman.

"Yes, it's a natural thing that happens to expectant mothers."

"Oh... Huh?! Expectant mothers?!" The Princess nearly dropped her drink when hearing this.

"Yes, it seems you are expecting a sweet little child."

"I'm... pregnant?" Yona restated, her hand touching her flat stomach.

"Yes, Isn't that wonderful news? Your husband should be relieved... As for the morning sickness, this herbal medicine should help you."

"T-Thank you... How much do I..."

"You do not owe me anything. When your husband explained the situation, I had a hunch that this was what was going on." The elderly healer responded while handing the small packet to the surprised mother-to-be. "I'm assuming this will be your first child?"

"Yes... We weren't really trying... both he and I are.. new to all this..We haven't even settled down... What are we going to do?" The princess couldn't hold back her blush causing the healer to laugh.

"You are so cute... You remind me of my daughter when she was a newly wed... Don't fret yourself. This is a happy occasion. You and your kind husband will figure everything out. Now, be sure to take this medicine once a day. It will help alleviate the nausea. If you have anymore questions, please come to me... It would also be good if you settle down before the baby comes. Delivering a child in a tent would be very difficult. I would recommend staying here.. I would be able to help you in the months you are carrying and during labor."

"Thank you... You really are so kind." Yona bowed deeply in gratitude as the woman left.

Shortly after her departure, Yun came in carrying a pale of water.

"I brought back the water just like you- Where is she?" The young husband asked causing Yona to smile slightly.

"She gave me this medicine and left."

"LEFT? I was only gone a few minutes... What kind of medicine did she give you? Did she tell you what was wrong?" Yun asked while kneeling beside his wife and looking at the medicine packet.

"It's medicine to calm nausea... Yun... Sit next to me? I need to talk with you." His wife asked as she patted the blanket beside her. The young genius was silent a moment before obeying. His face couldn't hide his evident worry and anxiety about what she was about to say.

"I told the Healer all of my symptoms... She told me that this is a common occurrence."

"Common? So is it an illness that contaminated this town?" Yun interrupts causing the former princess to shake her head in disagreement.

"It's common in women everywhere... This sickness typically only happens to those who are expecting a child."

"It only happens in-" Yun's breath catches in his throat as he looks over at his wife. "We are going to... You are..."

"Mm.. It surprised me when she told me, but... I'm carrying our child... I'm pregnant Yun." Yona let's out a big smile as she is practically tackled by her husband.

"Y-Yun...?"

"I'm.. so happy... We are going to have a family... A family of our own." The princess smiles and wraps her arms around her lover.

"Yes, Let's do our best to raise this child."

 **And here is our sweet Yun's route! His was fun to write! I'm thinking of writing some "Adult themes" with each guy... Would you readers like that?** ****

 **If so, What scenarios?**

 **** _ **Hak**_ _: First Time, Wedding Night, Night of conception?_ _  
_ _ **Ki-Ja**_ _: Wedding night, Yona wants to experiment, Night of conception._ _  
_ _ **Jae-Ha**_ _: First Time/Night of conception, Can we... With me being pregnant?, Night of proposal._ _  
_ _ **Yun**_ _: Night of wedding, Night of conception, Hubbies massage turns fun._ _  
_ _ **Shin-Ah**_ _: Innocent first time, Wedding night, Night of conception._ _  
_ _ **Zeno**_ _: First Time, Night of Conception, Night of Proposal. (I'm sorry to all those Kaya fans! But I have to write a Zeno/Yona)_ _  
_ _*Carefully slips into a bomb proof shelter and whispers through a speaker*_ _  
_ _ **Su-Won:**_ _First time/Goodbye, Wedding Night, Night of Conception_ _  
_(Yes, I'm wanting to make a Su-Won/Yona I'm pregnant and smut. Do not kill me. He ranked 2nd in my poll on shipping wars... so he's not as hated as he seems)

 **Please Let me Know Which Adult one-Shots you would like me to write for these routes! I want to do AT LEAST 1 For each character**


	5. Chapter 5: Zeno

I couldn't just jump into a Zeno/Yona I'm pregnant one-shot... I had to give this one angsty history...

FORGIVE ME IN ADVANCE.

 **If you do not want to read the…. Adult content…. Please skip down to "1 ½ month's later". This is where the "I'm pregnant" begins.**

...

The moonlight lit up the night sky as Yona walked over to the lake. Her intention was to practice shooting with her bow. However, that intention quickly changed upon seeing his sitting there. His blonde hair glowed in the moonlight, his medallion flashing with it. He was looking up into the sky. Normally a smile was on his face, but tonight... Glistening tears that looked like crystals fell from his eyes.

"Zeno..." Yona couldn't stop herself from calling out to him causing the man to turn to her. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped his tears and placed a carefree smile on his face.

"Little Miss, I didn't know you were up this late!" He says while standing up and hopping down to her. "You know you should really get some rest!"

'He is smiling like nothing, but his eyes are so pained.' The princess thought to herself as she took her hands and cupped his face. This surprised the yellow dragon.

"Miss?"

"Don't pretend." Her tone was straightforward yet gentle. "You were crying just now... You don't have to hide it.."

"It's nothing you need to worry about miss.."

"Of course I'm going to worry.. You always get this way.. every full moon..." Zeno looked surprised when hearing this. "Does it have something to do with your wife?"

The eternal dragon was silent a moment and then nodded. He returned to the rock and looked up at he sky. Yona sat down with him.

"Kaya died on the night of a full moon..."

The princess was quiet and listened as he began to tell her the story of their tragic love. As he finished he looked over to see the princess in tears.

"That must have been so hard." She said through her tears. This caused Zeno to smile.

"Little miss, your eyes are going to get all red." He told her as he reach over and wiped the tears from her eyes. Yona seemed a little surprised and opened her eyes and looked at him. Zeno stopped as his finger rested against her cheek. She looked so beautiful. Her red hair shining in the night sky. Her Amethyst eyes glistening from her tears.

"Z-Zeno..." Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were against the Princess'. She didn't resist, instead she merely closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the yellow dragon pulled away from her, his senses seeming to return to him.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not in my right mind right now..."

"You used "I'm"." The princess noted causing Zeno to further panic.

"Ah! See Zeno's not in his right mind!" The forever young man went to stand up only to have Yona hold his hand.

"I don't mind..." she says while looking into his eyes. "You are always suffering by yourself.. if there is a way I can take away some of that pain... even momentarily.. I'll..."

"Little miss..."

"Please, let me share some of your pain... even if you just think of me as Kaya... Let me comfort you in her place."

"Miss..."

"Please... Zeno..." Before she could say anymore, Zeno's mouth captured her lips. He pulled away, his eyes glistening.

"Are you sure?" He asked while looking at her. The princess shook her head yes and pulled him to her.

The Yellow dragon didn't hold back as he slid his tongue into her mouth. This surprised the girl and caused her to moan slightly. Zeno didn't stop as he slid his hand down to the collar of her yukata his hand slowly going inside the folds and holding onto one of her breasts. Yona gasped and fell back on the rock as Zeno fell on top of her. He didn't stop. He didn't slow down. It was like he was lost in a trance, sharing the countless years of pent up pain with her through every kiss. It didn't take long for him to undo the sash on her yukata. His hands greedily feeling the warmth of her slender body. Her body was warm, comforting... healthy. The yellow dragon stopped kissing her and looked down at the woman lying before him. She glowed in the moonlight. He could see her embarrassment as she fought the urge to cover her body.

"You are beautiful." He said as he trailed kisses down her chest. "And so soft."

"Ze...No" she gasped as he sucked on one of her small breasts. She was the perfect size. He didn't stop there as his hands slid down the sides of her legs, making their way to the inside of her thighs. Just as he was about to touch, he stopped giving her a questioning look.

"It's okay." Her Amethyst eyes shimmered as she gave him her approval. The yellow dragon immediately slid his hands where no man had before. He felt her shiver as he touched her. His touch soft, gentle, and caring. He took note of each voice she made, skillfully touching her in the places she seemed to like best. He could feel his manhood starting to throb in pain as her wetness began seeping onto his fingers.

"Miss..." He whispered while pulling off his pants. She didn't seem scared, but had a look of complete trust and surrender on her face which drove the man to his breaking point. He couldn't wait any longer. In an instant, he had thrust deep inside of her. Yona's nails dug deep into his back and she muffled her scream. Zeno forced himself to hold still as she caught her breath. He knew she was bleeding, he knew she was in pain... he hated it, but at the same time.. he couldn't stop himself from what he had done. She was so tight... so warm.. so perfect. Her body formed around him perfectly. He felt so comforted.

"Miss... are you okay?" He managed to ask causing her to shake her head.

"Y-Yes..." her breathy response made him start slowly moving his hips. She fell perfectly in line with him. Loving the feeling of pain and pleasure. She felt amazing against him.

Closing his eyes he continued moving inside of her. Feeling her body, surrendering his pain to her... she was his savior... she was the one who gave him a family... She was who he had now...

 _'I'm sorry Kaya..._ ' Zeno thought as he felt his body shake. He thrust deep inside of Yona and let himself release inside of her... After a few moment of catching their breath, the Yellow Dragon pulled her close into his arms.

"Yona... Thank you..." Zeno said as they both lay there on the large rock.

"You called me by my name..." She whispered back while holding him closely to her body.

 _'Even if it's just a little... I'm thankful he thought of me...'_

... 1 1/2 Months Later...

Yona ran to the side of a tree where she began throwing up herself dinner. This had been going on for days... She couldn't keep anything down. The nausea was never ending.. a constant pang that continued to ruthlessly make her stomach feel horrible.

"Perhaps we should take you to the doctor..." Yun suggested as he held her hair back. Yun was the only one who knew she was sick... she didn't want to worry anyone else..

"No... it's probably just a stomach sickness.. a few more days and I should be okay." The princess reassured as she fought to keep from puking. Yona went and lay down in the tent, Yun following close behind with a bowl just in case she got sick.

"If you are still sick in a few days, I'm taking you to a doctor.." Yun told her only to get her throwing up again in response.

"Hey Lad! Zeno is hun-" Zeno ran in the tent all smiles until he saw Yona wiping her mouth from throwing up. His heart instantly sank.

"Are you sick?" He asked, his usual carefree persona leaving and turning into a concerned one. He sat down beside her and touched her forehead.

"It's just a stomach sickness... It's nothing to worry about..."

Zeno was quiet and stood where he was.

"I know of some herbs that may help... I'll be back shortly.." With that, the yellow dragon walked out of the tent and into the forest.

 _'What could make her so sick... she didn't have a fever... Her skin had a glow to it... She didn't look-_ ' Zeno's eyes widened as he thought of something. Quickly he found the herb he was looking for and ran back to camp. When he arrived, Yun was in the tent making some tea for her.

"Yun, will you brew this and then it into a tea for me? It will help with her sickness." The young genius nodded his head, surprised that Zeno was talking normally. He quickly left, leaving the two of them alone. Zeno sat down next to the princess.

"Yona... How long has it been since you have had your period." Yona flinched at this question. "You haven't had it since..." Zeno answered for her.

The princess sat up, not looking at him.

"I didn't want to worry you... I know it was one time... I don't want you feeling responsible... When the baby comes... if it helps... please think of it as Kaya's baby..."

Yona gasped as Zeno pulled her into an embrace.

"Idiot.." he said, his voice wavering. "How could I think of our child like that... Yona... when we did that... I wasn't thinking of Kaya.. I was thinking of you... I was accepting that I... I love you."

Yona's eyes widened when hearing this.

"The only time I truly thought of Kaya was to apologize to her... for falling in love with you... This baby.. this miracle baby... is ours."

"I'm so relieved..." Yona cried as she held onto Zeno. "I... I love you too Zeno." The yellow dragon pulled her close and into a kiss.

... Later that Night...

Zeno sat alone looking up at the stars.

"I didn't know I was able to have children... I never expected too... be a father... Hey Gods.." Zeno looked up to the silent sky, his eyes holding a burning fire in them. "Please don't pass on this curse to my child. If you do... I may just end up fighting you myself.."


	6. Chapter 6: Shin-Ah

_Yona's body has been changing here lately..._ '

Shin-Ah thought to himself as he sat down next to his sleeping wife. It wasn't a big change, but very subtle. He noticed her still thin stomach had a slight roundness to it. He didn't mind in the least, but it made no sense for her to be gaining weight considering her daily workouts are routine. He looked down at her stomach and touched it ever so softly. Upon being touched, Yona moved over on her side facing Shin Ah. That's when he noticed something.

 _'What is that?_ ' He thought to himself as his eyes picked up on a slight pulse. Shin-Ah hated using his powers, especially when it came to Yona, but if it's for her safety. The blue dragon closed his eyes and focused on controlling his powers. He then opened his eyes and returned his focus to her stomach. When using his powers, it wasn't hard for him to see at all... the faint pulsing in her lower stomach.

"Something is inside of Yona?" His said aloud as he touched her stomach again. "What should I do?"

Sleep didn't come to the young dragon as he spent the entire night watching the pulsing beat inside of his wife. As the sun began to rise, the princess woke.

"Shin-Ah... Good-" Yona went to sit up only to have her husband push her back on the futon. "-morning... Is everything okay?"

"Stay lying down please... I'm trying to figure out what to do.."

Yona couldn't hide her confusion as she obeyed him.

"Is something wrong?" Yona looked at the blue dragon as his eyes stared at her stomach.

"Have I gained weight?" The princess teased only to have Shin-Ah remain perfectly quiet.

"It's picking up..."

"What is?"

"The pulsing... it's getting faster..."

"Pulsing?"

"M…Yona... You have something inside of you... we need to get it out, but I don't know how..."

Yona was shocked by those words and sat up.

"Something is inside me.. where?"

Shin-ah pointed to her lower stomach and Yona immediately clasped her hand there, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry Yona… I'll figure something out… I'll go get Yun…"

"Shin-Ah... I think I know what it is.." Yona's words stopped him just as he was about to leave the house.

"What is it?"

"A heartbeat... I have been wondering for a little while now... but you just confirmed it..."

Shin ah stayed quiet as the princess stood up and walked over to him. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That heartbeat you are seeing belongs to a baby... our baby."

Shin-ah's eyes widened as he looked at her stomach.

"We are going to have a baby Shin-Ah!" The blue dragon stood there for a moment. A single tear slid down his face as he pulled his wife into his arm.

"Shin-Ah?" Yona could feel him trembling as he held her close.

"A baby... We are going to have a baby..." His voice wavered as he held his wife close.

Yona smiled when hearing this and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, We are starting our own family."

"Yona, thank you... I am so happy." He says as he continued to hold her. Just then, Ao jumps up on Shin-Ah's shoulder. "Ao, guess what? We are going to have a baby."

Pukyuu!

Yona couldn't help but giggle at their little conversation. This was going to be the start of a beautiful family.

...,

-_- Well... I tried.. I think Shin-Ah's has been the hardest to write so far.. Maybe I should have gotten his "adult scene" out of the way first... oh well... I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry it is so short. Until next time! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Night, Yun

Our Wedding Night: Yun

Yona/Yun

 **18+ Material. Adult Content. Do not read if you do not like Smut.**

She looked gorgeous. Dressed in the dress that he had made for her. Pink satin, decorated with beautiful white flowers. Her hair was tied neatly in an updo. Her make up brought out the amethyst in her eyes. She looked like an angel.

"Yun?" Yona's soft voice called his name as he stood speechless in their room in the Inn. She was sitting on the futon, looking unsure and slightly bashful. He, himself, felt too nervous to take another step toward her.

"Yun… Don't…. look at me like that…."

Her bashful words released him from his trance.

"Ah… Sorry. You just look so beautiful…" The young man could feel his own cheeks flushing with heat as he stiffly went and sat down next to his new wife. It wasn't anything new to be sleeping in the same bed, but now it was different. Now they were married.

"This feels so different doesn't it?" Yona seemed to voice his exact thoughts causing the genius pretty boy to smile. "I have to be honest and say… I'm not sure what to do." Her innocent way of looking at him caused his heart rate to quicken.

"Um… Well… First we start by…. Um…. Just-Just let me lead… I'll-I'll do it!" Yun stumbles as he grabs her shoulders and lays her down on the bed. He then straddles her and kisses her clumsily.

"Y-Yun." She mumbles as he pushes the sleeves of her wedding dress off her shoulders. He trails kisses down the side of her neck causing Yona to flinch slightly.

"T-That tickles."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He says while still kissing her.

"Y-Yun… Wa-Wait!" Yona calls out as he kisses her collar bone.

"Why should I wait?' His voice is a little deeper as he pulls on the sash of her dress.

"Th-This isn't like you! Yun!" The princess pushes on his chest causing him to almost fall off her. "Ah… Sorry..."

The young man doesn't look up, instead he stays looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry… Jae-Ha told me that tickling and being forceful would be the best way to please you. Be soft, yet forceful."

"You went to Jae-ha?" Her words caused Yun to become even more embarrassed.

"He's the only one who seems knowledgeable about girls….. I couldn't go to Hak…. He'd kill me… And Shin-Ah and Ki-Ja are just too innocent… Zeno… That's just too weird to ask him… I feel like he would give me some weird advice anyways…." In an instant, Yun was flat on the ground. "I know I'm not as big… nor as experienced as those beasts… but I will do my best to please you.."

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, looking up he could see his wife looking at him with a smile.

"Yun… Just because you aren't as tall as Hak or the others doesn't mean that I don't think of you as a man."

 _She's dense as ever…._

"Try not to worry too much. I won't be comparing you to them…" Yona places both hands on her husband's shoulders and looks into his eyes. "I chose you… I love you for who you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of… Just… do what you feel is right. You don't need to copy Jae-Ha or anyone else."

When hearing this, Yun pulled her into his chest.

"You always know what to say, don't you… I love you Yona… I love you so much…."

"I love you too… Yun." Yona looked up into his eyes as he stared down into hers. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to hers and kissed her sweetly and tenderly.

"See… This kiss is the kiss of my husband." The Princess says with a big smile causing Yun to chuckle a little.

"You always have a way of making me feel confident." He softly traces his hand against the side of her face and pulls her into another kiss. This one more passionate, but not lacking any of the previous sweetness. Their kisses grew even more passionate as he lays her back on the futon.

"Yona." He breathes while giving her a gentle kiss on her now bare shoulder. This seemed to stir a positive reaction from his wife.

 _That's right…. I know my wife better than anyone…._

He slowly undoes her sash, careful not to yank it so hard that her clothes come undone. The entire time he is doing this, his lips are pressed tenderly against hers.

"Is it okay?" He asks before undoing her dress. Yona nods bashfully as the eager young man opens her clothing. Her porcelain skin was beautiful, her breasts perfectly shaped, her stomach toned from all the years of training. She was the epitome of beauty.

"D-Don't look so closely." She states attempting to cover herself.

"Why shouldn't I?... My wife is absolutely beautiful." His words cause the princess to smile.

"You're being very honest….."

"Of course I am…." Yun replies before leaning down over her and kissing her once again. This time with more passion. Yona could feel him pressing against her. His clothes were still completely on; however, she could feel something firm pressing against her thigh. Curiously, the young woman brushed against it with her hand. This elicited an immediate gasp from her husband.

 _So he likes that?_

Yona repeats her actions causing Yun to stop kissing her. His face was bright red and his breathing was heavy.

"Are you trying to make me lose whatever composure I have left?" He asks, his voice sounding more desperate than earlier.

"If you keep touching me there…. I'm not going to please you like you deserve… I'll just end up taking you in a lustful manner…."

"….. I want to please you though… Just like you want to please me." Yona's honest words surprised Yun. After a brief moment of silence, Yun pulled his shirt off of his body and pulled down his pants. He left only his underwear, which was covering a bulge formation. Yona looked thoroughly at his body, eager to feel every crevice. It was true that he wasn't nearly as toned as the others in the group, but he still was extremely handsome. On instinct, Yona leaned up and touched his chest.

"Your heart is racing."

"Of course it is! Th-This is a first for me too!" His tone was embarrassed and defensive causing Yona to giggle and take the lead.

"Well… I'm glad we can both be each other's first. It means we can teach each other." With this, Yona moves and kisses his chest. Yun gasps at the sudden contact which only urges the princess to go even farther. She traces kisses down his chest, abs, and finally just above the bulge.

"Y-Yona… What are you doing?"

"Pleasing you." She responds as she kisses the bulge through the cloth. Yun instinctively thrusts forward. Yona repeats the action, this time holding the bulge with her hand and kissing it. Yun's breathing was even more uneven than before.

"Y-Yona…." He says as he arches his back slightly, his arms supporting him in a sitting position. Yona wastes no time and gets in between his legs.

 _I better keep doing this… He seems to like it._

"Do you want me to take this off?" She asks pointing to his underwear. Yun turned bright red at the question.

"Ah, No-No… I-It's okay. Um, here let me…" He goes to stand up only to have Yona grab his underwear. In a panic, the young man goes to grab them before they get pulled down. In return, however, his balance failed him and the two of them topple over with Yun on top. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as he looked into his wife's eyes. "Yona… Please… Let me please you."

He doesn't wait for her response and returns to kissing Yona as his hands slide down her neck and down to one of her breasts. Yona lets out a gasp when she feels his soft hands cup one of her breasts and squeeze.

 _So soft…_ Yun thought to himself as he began to trail kisses down her neck and collar bone. It didn't take him long before he was sucking on one of her breasts. Yona arched her back when feeling this intense pleasure for the first time.

"Y-Yun" She cried out as he suckled them harder.

"Yona… Can I?..." Yun looked at her with a huge blush on his face.

"Can you?"

"Can I make you mine now…. I-I know it's so fast… But I'm about to lose it just doing this… I don't want to lose it before making you mine…."

Yona's blush deepened when understanding what he was meaning. Slightly bashful, Yona nodded her head. Yun then sat up and began trying to undo the sash on his underwear. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't properly untie himself. Yona sat up and began helping him untie.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's okay… I'm nervous too." The underwear comes untied and his manhood falls stiffly from the fabric. Yona stared at it in disbelief. She had never seen one before. It was truly very different from anything she had on her body.

"D-Don't stare like that! I know it's not big okay!"

"I-It looks big to me! That's going to go inside of me?"

Yun looks at her as he processes the fact that she called him 'big'. A smile forms on his face that he is desperately trying to hide.

"Y-Yeah… It is…. Is that okay?" Yona looks at him, looks down at his manliness and back up at him.

"Be-Be careful."

"I will." Yun slowly positions himself above the princess and places himself against her. "I'm going to try to go slowly… Let me know if it hurts.. okay?"

The princess nods her head and he slowly begins to enter her. It takes a little while for him to be able to get inside of her, as he wasn't sure what to do. However, as soon as she opened up for him, Yun lets out a huge gasp. Yona grimaces slightly as he slides all the way in.

"Hahhhh…. Ah… This feels amazing." Yun tries his best to keep himself from thrusting as he looks down at his wife.

"Ah.. Sorry… I said I was going to go slow…. Are you okay?" He barely manages to say as he feels his breath is being taken from him due to the pleasure.

"I- I'm fine." She says as she opens her eyes.

"Do-Do you need me to wait before I start to move?" He asks only to have Yona look at him in surprise.

"No, I'm okay."

"I-I'm going to move now, okay?" Yona nods her head, giving him the okay. Yun takes a deep breath and begins to move inside of her. Every thrust felt like heaven for the young man. He does his best to keep his emotions level as he hears the woman he loves voice crying out with every thrust. She looked beautiful under him. Her breasts softly bouncing, her eyes misted and her cheeks flushed. It was too much for him to take.

"Y-Yun…. I love you." Her voice was higher and softer than usual and her blush deepened when she said it. Those words became his breaking point. With one big thrust, Yun released inside of his wife, shivering from the feeling of pure ecstasy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold on long." He apologized through gasping breathes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It felt so good." Yona's response made her husband happy as he slides up to her and kisses her. "Do you need me to make some medicine? I'm sure you are going to be sore.."

"I think I will be okay." Yona replies causing Yun to smile and hold her close.

This was the beginning of their life together as a married couple.. It was the beginning of a new adventure.

…

 **This is the first in the series of Smuts. (Unless you count Zeno's). This was voted as one of the main smuts that people wanted to read. If you have requests, please message me with them. I will get to them. It may take a while, because I am a very busy person. HOWEVER, I do not forget them. I work on them when I have time. :) Thank you for your support!**


	8. Jae-Ha: First Night

Soo I have had many reviews for a Jae-Ha/Yona fic! Since we are on the "I'm pregnant " series, i am going to do the Adult First Night.

16 Please.

They had decided to go together. Just the two of them. Hak was busy helping the wind tribe, Yun wanted to visit Iksoo, shin ah followed Yun, Kija returned temporarily to his village and Zeno went to visit Kaya's grave. Yona and Jae-Ha decided to spend their time visiting Gigan and the crew. It was a quiet night. Only the sound of Jae-Ha playing his instrument and the crashing of waves against the ship filled the night as Yona walked over to him.

"Yona-chan." He said with a smile.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course, I never say no to the company of a beautiful woman." The princess blushed slightly at this and sat down beside the green dragon. He continued playing a beautiful melody. One that captured the listeners heart, but also was filled with such incredible sadness and longing.

"This song..." Yona began as Jae-Ha continued playing. "I've never heard anything like it before."

"Well, if you had then I would be surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I wrote it." He said, stopping and gazing up at the stars. The wind softly fluttered through his hair as his eyes seemed to dance back into the past.

"You wrote it?! That's amazing!"

"You like it? That makes me happy." His tone was honest and sincere.

"...It's a song that is so beautiful that you can't stop listening... but it's also filled with sorrow... and loneliness..." Yona's observation of the song surprised Jae-Ha.

"I wrote it years ago... just after I escaped my village..."

"Escaped?..."

"Unlike Ki-Ja, My powers weren't well received in my village. I spent the first years of my life chained to the ground... I hated it. The feeling of being confined and scoffed at every day. Hearing stories of how my destiny was to... ah... It wasn't something beautiful... in fact there is no beauty in it. When I had my chance to escape, my previous dragon sacrificed his life to let me escape... I guess that's one of the reasons I travelled so much.. to see and show him all the places he could never see..." Jae-Ha's eyes shimmered slightly with emotion before facing Yona. "Ah, look at me. Telling such a depressing story."

Yona didn't say anything. Instead, she merely placed her small hand on top of his. Her eyes shimmering with what Jae-Ha assumed was sympathy.

"Yona-chan... Don't give me that look. It's not good for a cute face like yours to be sad... It's in the past." The Princess cupped his face with her hands causing the Green dragon to look at her in surprise.

"Whether it's in the past or not, it is still a part of you. It's a part of you that I want to know."

"It's not beautiful..." Jae-Ha looked away only to have the princess lean her head against his.

"It doesn't have to be, because who you are.. is beautiful."

The green dragon stared into her eyes. Their faces so close. She was radiant... gorgeous... perfect... In that moment, he had never wanted to claim her as his own so much...

"Jae-Ha?" Her soft voice sung his name giving rise to the emotions surging within him. Before he knew what he was doing, He had pulled her into himself and claimed her lips as his own. Yona was surprised at first, this new experience causing her to push away only to be pulled closer. The green dragon's kiss was warm, soft, and filled with emotion. She could feel it. All of his pain, turmoil, fear, loneliness... all of the pent up emotions were bursting forth with every kiss he gave her. She gasped slightly when feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. The sensation eliciting a soft moan from her. Jae-Ha took note of this, his body temperature rising from the stimulation that just kissing this beautiful woman caused him. His hands moved from her back to her chest. Even through her clothes, he could feel the soft cushion of her breasts.

"J-Jae-Ha!" Yona cries out. Hearing her natural response sent him over the edge. In one skilled motion, the handsome man hoisted her up and began walking towards his room, never breaking their heated kiss. Yona could taste the sake flavor of his kiss, the experience intoxicating her in a different way. Kicking the door open with his leg, Jae-Ha quickly stepped inside and pinned her against the, immediately closed, door. His hands eagerly slipping into her kimono and fondling her soft breasts. Yona wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip around his waist. She could feel something hard touching her special spot. Curious, she moved her hips slightly to brush against the bulge. This caused the young man to nearly buckle, his kiss deepening as he pulls her into him and practically flies over to the bed. Laying her down beneath him, Jae-Ha begins to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and opening her kimono to eventually suck on one of her breasts. Yona arched her back when feeling his warm mouth envelope her nipple. His other hand cupped her other breast. She fit perfectly in his hands, far better than any other woman ever had. This experience was far better than he had with any other woman. Nothing and no one even remotely compared to how perfect she felt to him. It's because of her... who she is. He stopped what he was doing and took a moment to look at her. Sprawled out beneath him, her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy, her eyes hazy from his touch. From him. This was more than he could ask for. More than he could ever hope for. In this moment, she was his.

"I love you Yona" He whispered into her ear before his hands reached down and touched her special place. She looked like she was about to respond, but he didn't want to hear it. Instead, he just wanted this one night... one night for her to surrender to his touch. One night to allow himself to embrace the woman he loves. Even down stairs, she was gorgeous. So soft and the perfect color. He had never felt so aroused. As his hands skillfully exposed her secret place, he allowed himself to be drowned in the sweet sounds of her pleasure.

"You really are perfect." He says in a soft voice before capturing he lips once more. His manhood throbbed with desire. He wanted nothing more than to take all of her, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her. He also couldn't ask her to touch it. Dirtying her hands with his.. he couldn't even finish the thought before feeling something warm grab him.

"Y-Yona-chan!" The Green dragon gasps as her soft hand stroked him. He lets out a gasp and falls backwards off her body. Yona leans up and continues to move up and down the shaft with her hand. Her movements were unrefined and clumsy, but he had never felt so stimulated.

Yona studied his manhood as she felt it pulsing in her hand like a little heartbeat. His private area was not little by any means. In fact, it somewhat frightened her by how big it was. But.. it was so warm. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel inside of her. Her father had hired a geisha to teach her the process of intercourse; however, this was the first time ever doing it.

'To truly please a man, you must first play with him. To play with him you use your hand and mouth.. by doing so, there is no way that he will be able to control himself. Only do this, if you are prepared to become one with him.'

The idea of becoming one... Yona gently placed her mouth on the tip of his manhood and began licking and sucking it. She could hear him suck in a deep breath and felt him fight the urge to thrust into her mouth.

"Yo-Yona-Chan!" He couldn't get himself to pull away. Rather, it felt too good. He only began wanting more.

"Jae-Ha... you can have me if you want me." Her words shocked him. Looking down, he saw her eyes glimmer with passion. That look.. sent him over the edge. In an instant, he was on top of her. His manhood pressed against her entrance.

"Are you sure?" His breathy voice asked only to have her nod.

"It may hurt.. I'll try to go as easy as I can." He says while slowly entering her. He could feel her walls form against him like a perfect glove. It was so hard not to thrust fully inside of her. He could feel her arms tighten around him.

"Are you okay? I'm almost all the way in." Yona nodded in response and he allowed his entire manhood to sink into her. The feeling was unexplainable. It was pure bliss.

"D-Does it hurt?" He manages to ask, his head foggy and his entire being wanting to start moving inside her.

"Yes, but it's not unbearable... You can keep going." At her response, He slowly started to move inside of her. Every thrust sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

'This is amazing. She feels too good.' He kept his gaze on her face. Her eyes squeezed closed, her breathing labored, her cheeks practically the color of her hair. It made him move faster and faster inside of her.

"Jae-Ha." She called his name and held him close as he continued to thrust into her. Yona could feel him deep inside of her. She could feel him pulse inside of her. The once painful experience was now extremely pleasurable as her own body began to tingle and twitch against him. She breathed in when she felt his soft lips kiss her neck as he thrust deep inside of her, his pace quickening.

"J-Jae-Ha! M-My body is feeling weird.." Yona cried out only to have him increase his speed.

"That's a natural thing. Just.. give into it." He says before capturing her lips. The feeling of his tongue in her mouth and his dick deep inside of her sent her sensations into overload. Her body arched as a flood of lightheadedness and pleasure ran through her body. Jae-Ha could feel her walls tighten around him as she orgasmed. Faster and faster he rammed inside of her, his manhood pulsing with pleasure. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Y-Yona, I'm sorry I Can't-" Before he could finish he sentence he rammed deep inside of her, releasing himself and filling her up with a rush of pleasure. They lay there breathing heavily in the aftermath of the experience.

;_; I tried my best guys! This has been by far the hardest (no pun intended) smut to write for me!!!!!!! X.X but... here you go. If you have any other smut requests. Let me hear them! _


End file.
